My sweet love
by Marie de Sade
Summary: Bonnie asked Damon if she could stay at his house for a few days, and ends up getting rapped back up with Elena and the Salvatore brothers. Being the last people she wants to associate with she leaves, and when they follow her they find she in a lot of tr
1. Chapter 1 repost

She didn't know what she was thinking. Every time the dry leaves crunched under her feat she realized how obvious she was being. Besides the fact his super hearing would have heard her from miles away, it was very likely he had speed of some ago. _Why did I come here in the first place?_ She had already been wandering nearly ten minutes before she realized she was lost. Her friends, who she had left behind with out a word, were unlikely to come looking for her anytime soon. With Elena suddenly back in her life they, understandably, had bigger things on their mind to worry about.

"Are you trying to follow me." Bonnie let out a squeal with his back against an old oak tree "What would your friends think?"

"No." she nearly shouted before regaining her composure. "No I mean I'm just…I'm just going for a walk." Bonnie had to admit it wasn't one of her best excuses.

"Well then don't let me ruin your early morning adventure." He said turning around and heading off in the opposite direction. "I also enjoy a nice stroll after defeating super villain vampires."

"Wait! You can't just leave! I…I have no idea where I am."

"You know," He mused turning to face her "I remember one of my nannies telling me about this little red headed girl getting lost in the woods." In a few strides he was in front of her, stroking her arm, gently guiding her backwards till her back hit the tree he once leaned against. "Then a big bad wolf came along and ate her up."

His hand slid up to gently grip the side of her neck, his thumb slowly pushing her chin over till the skin of her neck stretched so tight he could see the fresh blood pumping below. He dipped his head down burying his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent; the strawberry perfume was sweet but no strong enough to mask the scent of blood. He could hear her heart beating faster and the way the gulped when she felt his lips touch her skin.

"You had a nanny?" she stuttered out. He pulled back and looked at her, his brows lifting in both confusion and surprise.

"You really know how to ruin a moment Red." He sighed taking a few steps backwards to give her some air. "Maybe I'm just loosing my touch." He grinned and tossed a pair of key at her.

"What-"

"Come with me." Bonnie paled looking into Damon's eyes, realizing he wasn't joking. She thought back to the time when she first saw Damon at that party and when she was alone with him in the backyard. She remembered when seeing him made her heart speed up, both from affection and fear. She could picture the way his lips turned into a frown when he talked about Katherine or the how his darkened every time Elena rejected him. Bonnie realized at that moment how deep her feelings ran for him, that she never wanted to see those looks on his face again. But this was the real world and Elena had only been around a few minutes before she ran off after him.

"Look Damon-"

"Save it," He said raising his hands up behind his head. "I'm a big boy, I can handle rejection, all I needed was a yes or no." He turned for the last time walking away. "You ever need me you'll know where to find me."

Damon didn't really know what he expected to see when he opened the door. He certainly didn't think he'd see a red headed witch with baggage. The last time he saw Bonnie she had just fought to defeat Klaus, a long battle had left her bruised, her makeup smeared, her hair tangled into knots. She didn't look much better.

"Look Damon, I'll get straight to the point. I need a place to stay for a few nights, then I'm out of you hair." Damon surprised by her demanding tone nodded. Bonnie mumbled a word of thanks before stepped in. Damon gave her a short tour of the house, which was only really enough to get her from the door to the first available bedroom. Bonnie marveled at the size of the room, then was dismayed to realize the room was bigger then her apartment. Then a bit disturbed when she began to wonder if Damon had paid for the house or simply taken it. Bonnie unpacked the few items she had in her suit case and laid down on the bed. _How am I going to get out of this, I can't stay with Damon forever, I mean he'll figure out I'm hiding from something when I refuse to leave the house with out him, or he'll think I'm in love with him. Which is probably worse. Best case scenario I have three days, hopefully he'll have some stupid bimbo to keep him occupied till then.  
_  
===

Bonnie sat at the table still in her blue cotton duck pajamas, munching on some cereal. It was stale and she couldn't find any milk in the blood filled fridge but it was still the best she'd eaten in days.

"Sleep well?' He asked as he grabbed a chair and sat across from the young witch. She stuck another mouthful of dry cereal into her mouth and shrugged. The few measly hours of dreamless sleep had been restful enough she supposed.

"And you?"

"I don't really sleep Bonnie, I prefer to spend my night time doing other things." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way that made Bonnie let out a nervous laugh. "So I don't suppose your going to tell me why you decided to just show up on my doorstep unannounced."

"Wasn't planning on." The two lapsed into an awkward silence, both watching the Italian news channel that Bonnie didn't understand and Damon didn't care. "Do you have any coffee?"

"There might be some instant coffee in one of the cupboards." He gestured to one of the higher cupboards she hadn't bothered looking in. "How's Elena?"

Bonnie nearly laughed at the question, one he'd obviously wanted to ask since she got there. Damon always had to play it cool. She pretended to think about the answer while rifling through the cupboard, though the coffee was in plain sight she deciding to make him sweet a bit first.

"She's ok. Still in the honeymoon phase I guess." She grabbed the jar of coffee and put a spoonful in before realizing she had nothing to boil any water in.

"Hm." He grunted almost spitefully. "Well no need for us to wait around here collecting dust. How about I show you around Florence?"

"Uh ya, sure. I guess I have a couple hours to kill."

Florence was a lot different then she expected, the streets were tiny and people piled into them on their way around town. It was high tourist season meaning there was an extra thousand people Damon estimated, though that seemed like an exaggeration. Eventually they reached a large open square with a big green statue fountain. Bonnie spent nearly twenty minutes admiring the statues around the square before Damon decided to mention they were all replicas and the real ones were inside the museum. She might have been annoyed by that if he hadn't offered to show her the real ones instead.

"Wow." She marveled looking at the statue of David whose white marble almost glowed under the overhead lights. "It's huge."

"It's ok."

"Bigger then I expected."

"You really haven't seen many naked men have you Bonnie." He grinned walking away from the masterpiece and on to the paintings.

"That's not what I was talking about!" She screeched her pale skin turning a bright scarlet. One of the guards gave her a harsh glare and shushed her while a group of American girls giggled. The museum was small and after the painting they left, Bonnie with a small tacky David statue souvenir. Damon claimed to know the best view in Florence and took her to an old stone bridge. It was quite the sight seeing the smooth river nestled between the crowded antique houses. A group of school children ran past her knocking back into a rusted gate covered in old deadbolts. "What are those?"

"There love padlocks," He said running his hand over the cluster of locks that littered the gates and railings on the bridge. "Supposedly, you write you and your lover writes your names on it and lock it somewhere on the bridge. Then you'll be together forever. At least that's what the tourists say to justify ruining classic renaissance Italian architecture."

"Well aren't you a romantic."

"Here." He grabbed her hand and placed something cold in it before walking over the bridge towards a tiny blue gelato shop. Bonnie looked down at the large brass lock in her hands, she wasn't sure if the lock was supposed to entice her or mock her. She decided she preferred the first option.

"You know you've been unusually nice today." She huffed, nearly out of breath from running to catch up with the vampire.

"Have I?" He handed her a small plastic bowl full of a light green gelato covered in tiny black dots. He walked further into the shop motioning for her to follow before sitting at the table in the corner. She followed taking a spoonful of gelato and shoving it in her mouth. She was expecting a chocolate mint but nearly gagged at the strange flavour instead. It was beyond bitter; Bonnie could barely swallow it but tried her best to keep a smile on her face. Obviously it was some sort of local flavour, like vegemite to Australians, she didn't want to insult Damon's city by puking all over the table. Instead she smiled and even took one more bite before sitting across from him. "It's almost like I'm trying to keep you occupied while I wait for Saint Stefan to arrive."

"What!" She spit out, loud enough to turn a few heads towards the two.

"Don't cause a scene." He smiled looking at the cashier, acting as cool as ice. "You didn't think you could just show up at my door and I wouldn't ask any questions? I'm not an idiot; I knew you wouldn't tell me so I asked someone who would."

"You know what Damon? Go screw yourself. After everything I've done for you and everything you've done to me, you obviously still don't have the moral character to do something for me for once. And," she continued flinging her gelato cup of the table sending it tumbling to the floor "this gelato tastes like shit."

She shoved herself away from the table and started to storm out ignoring everyone's stern glares directed at the angry red head. "That's probably just the drugs."

Bonnie stopped cold her hand hovering above the door knob. She felt Damon's eyes on her and could practically see the smug look on his face. "What did you say?"

"I thought the mint might cover up the bitter taste but maybe I put too much in."

"I am _not_ going back there" She didn't turn around, didn't even move her hand from its place above the door knob. Instead she racked her brain for an escape plan, trying to figure out a way to out smart Damon in his own city. But the harder she thought the fuzzier her thoughts became, her eyelids felt heavy and she swayed slightly trying to keep standing. Damon chuckled behind her and she tried to concentrate any sort of magic she might have left on slowing him down some how so she could make a break for it. Her hand fell numbly on the door missing the knob, she'd be lucky if she had a full minute before she totally lost it. "Fuck you." She managed to whisper before her knees started wobbling.

"Shhh." He lifted his finger to his lips and drawing out the shushing sound. "Don't go to sleep angry, just go to sleep."

She'd like to think Damon was kind enough to catch her before she hit the ground but the throbbing bulge on her head said otherwise. By the time she woke up it was pitch black and her limbs were so heavy she couldn't do much but just remain lying down on the cold concrete floor. It didn't take long for her to realize that it wasn't night it was just that her eyelids refused to open, the drugs still working their way through her system. It took a long time but eventually she was able to force her eyelids open, soon she was able to wiggle her toes, then her hands and eventually she mustered up enough strength to push herself off the dirty ground.

"Don't strain yourself." Bonnie groaned when she looked up to see Damon leaning against the door frame drinking a wine glass, though it's contents looked suspiciously unlike wine.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked rubbing the sore bump on her head. "Next you'll start to sparkle."

"Funny." He brought the glass to his lips and down its contents in one fluid motion. Placing the empty glass on an old rickety table he made his way over to her, though she was still too weak to do much but look up at him. "They're here."

"You can tell them to go back the way they came." She snorted.

"I'm going upstairs to tell them you're awake. Do not leave this room Bonnie."

"Or what?" She snapped. Damon raised an eyebrow and pointed above her head to the rusted chains that hung against the wall ending in a pair of cuffs. "Why do you even have that!"

Damon gave an unusually pleasant smile in response which actually just made her feel more uncomfortable.

"So where do we go from here?" Stefan asked as the three made there way to the basement that held the young redhead. Elena had a thoughtful look on her face; obviously she had been planning this meeting for a long time, while Damon just looked bored still unaware of the cause of all this trouble. The stopped just short of the door unsure if they should enter without a plan. "What do we say to her?"

"That she's stupid." Elena piped in grabbing the doorknob but not having the courage to twist it open. "That she was immature and naïve and that she ran away from the people who were trying to help her-"

The door flung open with a rather angry red head on the other side, Bonnie moved to stand nearly nose to nose to Elena. "Go fuck yourself."

Damon shoved a hand between the two pushing Bonnie back into the room and placing himself between Elena and the young witch. "I thought I told you to behave."

"No you told me not to leave the room." She slapped Damon's hand off her and marched over to the other side of the room putting as much distance as possible between them. Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena who was a bit shaken up having finally come face to face with the women she's been chasing all this time. Bonnie sent the two a hard glare, one that looked so foreign to the lovers who were so used to empathy and joy on their friends face. Instead her face was twisted in distain perhaps even malice towards the girl she had known for so long. _If looks could kill_ Stefan thought before wondering how easy it would be for a witch to kill with just a quick blink.

"Bonnie-"Elena managed to choke out before something snapped in Bonnies eyes making her growl and lunge at the blonde. Elena squeaked and tried to move out of the way but Stefan's arm limited her movement, instead she was faced with a pair of long slightly jagged red nails stopped merely an inch from her eyes. Bonnie struggled to free herself from Damon's arms and close the distance between her sharp claws and Elena's wide baby blues. There was a soft click before Damon released her, an old steal cuff wrapped around her small wrist. She let out an annoyed growl tugging at the chain trying to free herself.

"Why do you have those?" Stefan pulled Elena close to hum wrapping his arms tighter around the shaking girl.

"The man I…'persuaded' to give me this house, he had some weird fetishes. I tossed the rest of the items but I just had a feeling I could get some use out of these." He took a step back when Bonnie tried to kick him stretching as far as she could with the shackle keeping her chained to the wall. "It's been a long week for me Bonnie; I'm _really_ not in the mood for games. So here's how it's going to work you tell Saint Stefan what he wants to know and I'll tell him where the key is."

She tugged a few more times on the chain her small muscled bulging from the effort before looking defiantly at the trio and giving a defeated sigh. "Fine."

So I've decided that this could be a really awesome story but right now it's closer to really sucky. I mean I was like in the 9th grade when I started writing this and I'd like to think my writing has improved since then (at least I wont have such glaring pot holes). So I'm going to repost the chapters after I've rewritten them. Anyone just tuning in is welcome to read the un edited chapters because I'll leave them up till they're rewritten but if it doesn't have 'repost' in the title its old. Unless of course you're reading in the future and NONE have the repost in the title in which case I imagine that I've done all the chapters and no longer need the 'repost' in the title…

So you might have noticed that there's a lot more swearing in this one compared in the old one. And I have no idea if that means I should switch it to M or not? I looked it up and it said minor adult language is ok for T, but I don't know if that means how much swearing or by the specific swear words…I guess if anyone knows specifically to let me know

PS So I don't know if any of you have actually been to Florence but the statue of David is huge! I mean I thought it was just the side of a regular person but it's like six of me. So I cool little fact. Also gelato shop mentioned in the story actually has really good gelato and usually a lot less drugs.


	2. Good night

"What ya wanna know?"

"Who's after you, and why."

" Cat and her marry band of evil doers? She's after me because I killed Klaus." _Untie me!_

"Why not any of us?" Elena asked

"It's kinda like a game, who ever kills me get Klaus spot as boss in their circle. And the rules say they can't kill a vampire, so guess who get the blame." She looked at Damon "Can you untie me please." She batted her eyelashes.

"I say we keep her tied." Damon told the others.

"Oh you liked that wouldn't you?" Bonnie said hotly.

"Damon just untie her…" Stefan sighed at their childish behavior.

"Fine." He huffed as he untied her, she rubbed her sore wrist and glared at them.

"Can't we just forget about this for tonight? They still won't find me for a while." The three looked at each other and reluctantly nodded. "Good. Well I'm getting some sleep it's almost 1:00." She headed to the stair, Damon rolled his eyes and stepped in front of her. "What now?" She sobbed childishly

"I don't think you should be sleeping alone."

"My, my Damon are you flirting with me?" She asked, when Damon got this really annoyed and pissed look on his face Stefan decided to step in 

"I won't be sleeping alone, I have teddy." She said dryly.

"Damon's right. The only problem is..."

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well since Stefan and I don't drink human blood we'll be no help. So that leaves Damon." Bonnie looked at Damon, and made freaked out face.

"Come on I have a room with two beds." He sighed

"Good for you." She said and pulled away. "Unfortunaly, I pride myself of being cootie free, something you happen to be infective with.

"What are you four?" Damon sighed.

Well minutes later they some how managed to drag Bonnie in to the room locking it. Damon watched Bonnie's every move, making her very nervous.

. "Will you stop staring at me!" She yelled annoyed, Damon walked over and sat on the bed. "What." He put his hand on her cheek.

"You're beautiful." Bonnie blinked in surprised. He brought his lips to hers. But before he could do anything, she pulled away.

"Damon."

"Yes cara."

"Duck."

"Bonnie what are yo -"Damon didn't get to finish because at that moment a arrow flew in through the window, hitting him in the shoulder. There was a not attached to it. Damon was about to break it but Bonnie stopped him. "What?"

"It didn't go threw, you break it now it will bleed for awhile, and it will heal with the end inside. This might hurt." Bonnie put one hand on Damon's shoulder and the other on the arrow. She pushed it so it went threw Damon almost screamed in pain."Need a band aid?" She smirked." She watched the cut heal. _I wish I could do that_. She read the note, and her eyes widened. Written on the small piece of paper in some kind of blood read 'We've found you.'

"Bonnie…" Damon whispered as he read the note. She crumpled the note and threw it to the floor, the clung to Damon chest crying her eyes out. "Bonnie, I won't let them get you." He whispered in her ear before he fell asleep.

_I'd really like to believe you could stop them…_ she thought as she closed her eyes hoping that she'd wake up in his arms, and not covered in his blood staring in to lifeless eyes.


	3. Friend or Foe?

"Having fun?" Bonnie jumped out of bed in surprise.

"Stefan, I..I..I"

"You what?" Stefan said with a smile on his face. Bonnie looked at Damon for help. Damon shrugged." Don't worry Bonnie I know nothing happened. Come on let's go down stairs, you must be hungry. Bonnie nodded and followed him downstairs.

Bonnie ate every piece of food on her plate, she hadn't really eaten that much lately. She'd been to nervous to eat that much. Everyone was staring at her and she realized she'd been pigging out." so umm, when are we leaving?" she stuttered nervously.

"Leaving?"

"I'm not staying here they know I'm here! If you think I'm going to stay here and wait for them to kill me you got another thing coming!"

"Calm down Bonnie, you have nothing to worry abo-"

"No, I do have something to worry about. You people are going to live for every, it's almost impossible for a human to kill you, me...If they don't kill me I'll just be dead in 30 years at most any ways." Bonnie said coldly leaning back in her chair.

"Look Red, we promise that nothing will happen to you no one will get past us, we'll protect you." Damon declared. Bonnie put her head in her hands and looked at them with a bored expression.

"I don't need your help or protection."

"Because she has mine." Everyone turned around toward the voice. Leaning on the door frame, was a girl not over 5'6. Her was a silky black, but also had bits of dried blood in it. Her skin was pale and her eyes where a crystal blue, she wore nothing but layers of black.

"Took you long enough! I've been by myself for 3 days." Bonnie mumbled. "You know if you didn't insist on dressing like an aristocrat in high heels every time we come here it might not take so long to kill the bloody vamps." She said hotly.

"And you are?" Daman asked arrogantly.

"I'm Faith." She said, rocking on her heels nervously. She glanced at bonnie. "Come on we're leaving."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She snorted and started for her coat.

"Whoa, back up here. You're staying here." Elena said and rushed over to her while Damon walked boredly behind her.

"She would be safer with me." Faith said plainly walking over to Bonnie, stopping in front of Damon blankly blinking at him and then continuing on her way.

"Sure she would." Damon said dryly." I'm sure she would be safe with a weakling like you." Faith glared at him childishly, took one step forward before Bonnie stepped in front of Faith blocking her way to Damon.

"Damon getting her mad not a good idea, she really would kill you. She has this whole sadistic killer thing. And she's beat you to!" She said, talking with exaggerated hand movements. Damon opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Bonnie and Faith were gone in a blur of black.


	4. Intro to Faith and a new evil

Faith walked silently down the path lost in thought. She was starving but didn't care, she could last another few hours without blood. Bonnie... her mind ecode, you really need to be more careful. You don't realize what going on full yet, but what could I expect from a weak mortal like you I should have know you would try to find shelter with one of those friends of yours. And that boy Damon no lese, fool putting love before anything else. Bonnie you are a odd one, you saw your family killed in front of you, yet you never cried after tat day, you think you can do these thing but you can't you're mortal a witch yes but still mortal.

Faith was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something. She glanced around but only saw a crow and falcon in a tree. Faith walked toward the birds.

"You know, just because others fall for the bird trick doesn't mean I do." Damon and Stefan changed into there human looking form. Damon jumped of the tree, while Stefan stayed put.

"Where's Bonnie." HE said walking towards her.

"Bonnie? I don't believe I know a Bonnie so sorry. Now I must be leaving I have to catch my supper." Faith stated to walk away.

"Look you bitch, you either take me to Bonnie or I'll make it my life goal to give you a slow painful death." Damon said grabbing her arm. Faith closed her eyes and smirked, then started you hum.

"Bonnie and Damon sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes Damon with a baby carriage." She sang adding words to the song she was humming. "But if you want to see Bonnie so much, finding her yourself won't be to much trouble." Faith yanked her arm out of his grasp changed into a bird and flew away.

"Oh shit" Bonnie mumbled under her breath. There they were Elena, Damon and Stefan standing at her door waiting for her to invite them in. Damon opened his mouth to say something but Bonnie interrupted. "Don't even bother you think you can come here I'll just invite you in well to bad I have new friends and-"

"Come right in guess, Bon just a little upset." Said a black haired boy walking down the stairs toward them.

"Angelis you can't just do that this is my house and..and..and... your a big meanie." She yelled storming of, while everyone just stood there and blinked.

"Someone sure PMSing. Well come on she'll come back later we can wait in the livin' room." HE said motioning for then to allow.

"Faith walked silently down the path lost in thought. She was starving but didn't care, she could last another few hours without blood. Bonnie... her mind ecode, you really need to be more careful. You don't realize what's going on full yet, but what could I expect from a weak mortal like you I should have know you would try to find shelter with one of those friends of yours. And that boy Damon no lese, fool putting love before anything else. Bonnie you are a odd one, you saw your family killed in front of you, yet you never cried after tat day, you think you can do these thing but you can't you're mortal a witch yes but still mortal.

Faith was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something. She glanced around but only saw a crow and falcon in a tree. Faith walked toward the birds.

" You know, just because others fall for the bird trick doesn't mean I do." Damon and Stefan changed into there human looking form. Damon jumped of the tree, while Stafan stayed put.

"Where's Bonnie." HE said walking towards her.

"Bonnie? I don't believe I know a Bonnie so sorry. Now I must be leaving I have to catch my supper." Faith stated to walk away.

"Look you bitch, you either take me to Bonnie or I'll make it my life goal to give you a slow painful death." Damon said grabbing her arm. Faith closed her eyes and smirked, then started you hum.

" Bonnie and Damon sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes Damon with a baby carriage." She sang adding words to the song she was humming. "But if you want to see Bonnie so much, finding her yourself won't be to much trouble." Faith yanked her arm out of his grasp changed into a bird and flew away.

"Oh shit" Bonnie mumbled under her breath. There they were Elena, Damon and Stefan standing at her door waiting for her to invite them in. Damon opened his mouth to say something but Bonnie interrupted. " Don't even bother you think you can come here I'll just invite you in well to bad I have new friends and-"

"Come right in guess, Bon just a little upset." Said a black haired boy walking down the stairs toward them.

"Angelis you can't just do that this is my house and..and..and... your a big meanie." She yelled storming of, while everyone just stood there and blinked.

"Someone sure PMSing. Well come on she'll come back later we can wait in the livin' room." HE said motioning for then to allow.

" Bonnie we can help you better than weak bitch-"

"That weak bitch happens to be one of my closest friends." Bonnie interrupted.

"Bonnie I don't care if she's he goddess of pain and death." he said grabbing her arm." You're coming with" Damon was cut of as a cat jumped on his face e leaving deep claw wounds. The cat then ran into the room at the begging of the hall. "What the hell was that!" he said as the wounds healed up.

"Nothing much." so they argued for 10 minutes while Angelis sat quietly in his chair curling his shoulder length around his finger. And they argued and argued and argued for another hour. Their voices got louder until Bonnie was practically screaming, then they argued until.

"Mommy why are you yelling." came a voice from the room the cat ran into. She looked about 6, her hair was past her waist and was a silky pitch black, while her eyes were piercing blue and seemed like they could see into your soul.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes with one hand and clutched her teddy bear with the other. She slowly walked over to Bonnie half asleep, while her pretty silk blue night gown fluttered from the wind coming into the window. She clutched hers arms around Bonnie's leg and mumbled. "Who are these people Mommy?"

"Mommy? What does she mean by mommy? My god Bonnie you actually slept with someone and didn't tell me! I'm your best friend!"

"I must agree with my brother's wench, I do believe that your current witchy faith prevents you from sleeping from people you are not married to. It was you wasn't it

Angelis, you slept with her, you turned her into a slut, and she's mine I tell you. You son of a bit-" Damon stopped talking when the little girl walked up to. Tugged on his shirt and raised her head to make eye contact.

"Mr. I got something to tell you." She said innocently.

"Ya what?"

"I don't like you" you said as she side kicked him where the sun don't shine. Damon crutched down in pain.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" The little girl just started at him then walked over to Angelis and cuddled in his lap.

"Who the hell is that Bonnie?" Stefan said.

"YA who is she? If you don't tell me I'll eat you, like the witch in Hansel and Gretel, and my magical pixie will pick at your bon-"

"ummmm Damon feed of a druggy so the drugs in the blood are affecting him I think. So he's acting like a idiot."

"How is that different from usual? I was under the impression that he's a vain egotistic moron." Everyone turned around to see Faith in the same place the little girl was." I assume you let them in then Angelis sigh we'll since Bonnie has made it clear she does not want or need your help you may leave you idiotic half-breads." Se said wrapping her arms around Angelis, burying her head in his chest, nearly falling asleep.

"What do you mean by half-bread?"

"She says half-bread because you weren't born immortal."

"So bother her parents were vampires, I'm still stronger than that. Isn't that right Miss pixie? Yes I agree (Damon's high 0-0)." HE said talking to thin air.

"Actually she's half vampire and half ultimate goddess. And since you keep asking, she has to protect me because until the next red moon which is 11 months from now, if I die she dies. I'll explain it to you, it all stated when...

Flash back 1

A six year old Elena, Bonnie and Meredith are in Bonnie's back yard on a trampoline.

"Hey guys I'm going to get us some drinks." Bonnie said while getting off the trampoline. She walked around the house to the door. She turned a corner and saw a little girl about her age. (Looks just like the girl Faith was pretending to be before.)

"Hello. Whoa re you? I'm Bonnie. Are you here for music lessons with my mom?" She questioned. The girl looked at her and then walked away till she was out off sight.

Flash back 2.

"Grandmamma, there's a girl following me but no one else can see her. She has really long black hair and her eyes grey-blue, but once I saw her with red eyes. And she's really fast. I see her a lot but she doesn't talk to me. Is she a ghost like the ones you tell me about.." Bonnie asked kneeling in front of her Grandmamma.

"I think I know who you're talking about. She follows you because she can sense you have power like I do, and she wants your help but is to proud to ask for it. She doesn't talk because you're not asking the right questions, next time you see her what she seeks."

"But who is she."

"Her name was long forgotten, but she should tell you. You see along time ago she was very powerful, half vampire half ultimate goddess. She grew up helping the innocent and punishing the wicked, she was worshipped far and wide in many countries know as a goddess of good and evil, night and day and many other things. But there was an evil in her, for every wrong done to her the evil grew. Her brother and the person she thought was her friend betrayed her, the hurt was so bad that that evil was created. And once they knew of it they made it grow, the captured her and tortured her. When they released her the evil had almost taken over, but she could still barley control it, but when her mother was killed by a group of Greeks the evil was unleash. She destroyed anything and everything she pleased with no respect for life. She was no longer a goddess of good and evil, but a goddess and evil, darkness and pain.

" The blood shed went on for years, until the high priestess and priest of Japan, Egypt, Greek, Rome and China teamed up to destroy the evil. And after many weeks the did, but when the evil was gone she was but a child, and she has remained like that ever since. Only a pure hearted young witch can break the spell and when it is broken she will begin top grow up."

Flash back 3

"What do you seek?"

"I seek a young witch."

"Like me. You want me to help you so you can grow up."

"I do not need your help, I simply do not wish to dirty my hands with such a lowly task." Bonnie nodded her head Once you break the spell she will owe you 1 favor and that favor will last from 1 red moon to the next ok I can do this I will break the spell and if me or my friends are and danger I can call upon her.

End flash backs

"And that's how it happened."

"But my dear Bonnie you forgot to tell them one thing." Said Faith softly gazing out the window.

"And what's that?" Faith turned around to reveal that her eyes were no longer grey-blue, but a deep crimson red.

"That evil spirit was never really destroyed." She said smiling while Bonnie took a step back in fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleo: Sorry it took me so long but I've been busy. And my commuter isn't working to well so I had to use notepad to write this, which means no spell check, I'll put the spell checked version up as soon as I can. We can help you better than weak bitch-"


	5. Thoughts of Faith1

 Authors note:  Ok I know I haven't been updating lately I've been lazy, and had writers block but now that summers here I'll update more hopefully…

    Also some of Faith thoughts are in italics well some are not, when is thinking mainly about the past it will be written in italics, as will flash backs. When she's thinking about more recent things, dictating what she's doing or reflecting on things she did in the past it will be written in normal text (ya it confesses me to, but basically it's things that are more 'thought' thoughts) . And also when you se insert words herethat's faith's yami (dark side) talking to her.

    Check my other stories I'll be updating the voice soon as well.

  Faith collapsed on her bed tucking her hands below her head and above her pillow. She stared blankly at the ceiling as the music carried her thoughts away.

Faiths POV

_Angelus is dead god is scared  
your faith is broken, your hope is left behind  
the barrel you feel stuck to your head  
Reminds you, that it's now your turn to go and die___

_ Angelus_……  _I remember the first time we met. He was so small he was only 7 maybe 8. He was so cute curly hair, high pitched voice, wide innocent smirk. _I smirked, I rarely smile, but I smirk a lot. I used to smile a lot. When I was small before my mother died and my sister betrayed me.

  _you stop smiling long before that. More like when you killed your father_

_ It's not my fault he's dead...._

_Do you really think that? You stabbed him in the heart, cut out his guts, ripped his eyes out.... and here I thought that was murder.  How silly of me to think little miss perfect could hurt a soul_

_ I didn't really want to kill him_

_You hated him_

_Yes I did_

_More than you hated anything else_

_So… that doesn't mean I wanted to kill him._

_oh but you did. You hated nothing but he, hate was so new to you kept it inside, deep inside your soul. Where no but you could find it. And because no one saw it no one stopped it and it grew.  You can't lie to me you wanted to kill him, you dreamed about, it plagued you mind all the time but you never showed it. Then one day you lost it, you killed him his servants, his worshipers, his other children, his other wives, his-_

_Shut up!!!!! You know nothing!!!!_

_But I know everything about you, I was born when you where born. You couldn't hear or see me then but as you began to hate, I began to take a form, I am you_

_You are nothing like me you kill for fun and have no heart. _YamiFaith (that's Faiths darks sides new name) began to laugh.

_But so do you, you have and will again I can guaranty it_ Y. Faith said before she began laughing again.

  Faith growled as she shut Y.Faith voice out, and went back to her thoughts of Angelus.

                          Flash back 

_I first met Angelus when he was a little boy, some time in the renaissance. He was a small child of 8, and I was… must have been around 1500 then.  I needed a powerful witch, once we made the packed and I was returned to my teenage/adult form demons, monsters, gods, vampires they'd all try to destroy the witch so I could not grasp my full powers, and rule the world again. My search brought me to Italy-Florence, and indeed I found that witch. Her name was Isabella Bathory she had long black hair, blue eyes pale skin, like I  do, but her beauty far surpassed mine( My mother was among other things a goddess of beauty and I had inherited her looks so that says a lot)_

_    She had agreed to the pact, and I took such a liking to her I stayed around, something I had never done, I usually just waited for her to call (not that any of them lived that long). I gave her anything se asked, or at least anything I could with my limited powers._

_  One day as we walked down the streets of the market place, a small boy with dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes tugged on my sleeve._

_"Ciao signora, cura per comprare alcuni fiori per il vostro cuore dolce? (Hello lady, care to buy some flowers for your sweet heart?)"  He asked, slurring his words and trying to act cute._

_"Ottenga il capretto perso (Get lost kid_)" _I growled brushing_ _his hand of me._

_ "   Faith_ non sia rude! Ciao bambino che cosa è il vostro nome?_ (Faith don't be rude! Hello child what's your name?)"  Isabella asked_

_"Angelus" He replied. And they started a long, long, loooooonggg conversation. A tern out Angel was an orphan, so Isabella just had to take him home. If I knew I would be dating and 2 steps away from falling in love with him I would have said no and waked away. But who could say no to Isabella._

_   So we leaved with Angelus for a couple of years, and everyone had a liking to him ( even me) when Isabella decided to get married. To the rich, good looking ( and sometimes violent) Damien Salvatore and 3 years later she gave birth to his son and named him Damon.  That's right Isabella my little witch and trusted friend was Damon's_

_Mother. _

_ Now you may ask if Damon's mother was my dear friend, why do I hate him so much. Well first when he was born I was like his nanny, but soon he grew out of cute baby and became a demon and never left me alone. That wasn't so bad though._

_   But 5 years later Stefan was born. And my powerful, beautiful witch, whom had with stood every force of evil, was killed by a small child. I was with her till her last breath. I did not cry because I knew she would not want that. I took care off Stefan, but Damon hated Stefan with a passion. He could not realize that his mother gave her life for this boy, he was also part of her like him. He didn't realize Stefan would suffer the most, he would never see his mother, smell her hair, hear her voice, listen to her stories, and because of Damon he'll go his entire life thinking he killed her. _

_  THAT, among other reasons is the reason I hate Damon. Also because he tends to show up a meddle or ruin my current affairs, he's killed 4 of my witches in the last 100 years._

_Maybe you should kill him next  love_

Maybe….


	6. Hunger

NORMAL POV

"Stefan can you go tell Faith that suppers ready." Elena asked while she set the table. Stefan shook his head and backed away from the hall that lead to Faiths room.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going in there again. She nearly burned my face of last time!"

"You're a baby little brother you know that. Besides your all healed now."

" Don't worry Stefan that means she likes you. Besides she was angry then and now she's asleep." Bonnie chirped. Stefan continued to back away from the door. "Find wussy I'll go my self." She started to walk towards Faiths room and Damon joined her. " Ya know Damon I can do this by my self, she's doesn't bite." Damon grunted and kept walking.

"Whatever."

"Then again…I guess she does bite. She is a vampire after all…" Damon looked at her with a raised eye brow. He opened the door and had to cover his ears because the music was so loud. (Faiths room is almost sound proof so it sounded like the music was pretty quite.

"Dear God how can sleep with so much noise?!" Damon shouted as he turned the stereo off. He walked over to the bed where Faith had fallen asleep will thinking, he gently shook her and told her to get up.

"Mmmm…Damon there are no bunnies under your bed go back to sleep." Faith mound and turned so her back was facing the 2.

Damon and Bonnie looked at Faith oddly then Bonnie giggled and pointed at Damon. Damon glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you laughing at?" HE mumbled. He put his knee on the bed and reached over to try and shake Faith awake. Faith growled as his hand got closer.

" I wouldn't do that if I where you…" Bonnie turned her head and saw Angel leaning against the door frame, smirking at Damon. Damon glanced at him then grabbed Faith shoulder and gently shook her again telling her to get up.

"You got your hair cut…" Bonnie said looking at Angel with her eyes narrowed. Angel's hair was cut so his hair only went slightly past his ears, and his bangs slightly covered his eyes and curled slightly. Bonnie smiled sweetly.

"You look cute." Angel grinned at her and started to walk into the room. They looked over at the bed when they heard an 'eep' and say that Faith had pulled Damon on to the bed with her. She had one arm over his waist with her hand gripping his hip, her other arm went behind his back and her hand gripped the right side of his neck. She had one leg curled around his and her head rested on the base of his neck.

"Ahh… a little help please?" Damon said through clenched teeth. Angel looked at him then faith, then Bonnie, then out the door. He looked really nervous and started fidgeting, shifting his weight form foot to foot. Bonnie, when she had finished laughing at Damon caught sight of this and looked at him questionably. "Well? She's kind of squishing me!" Damon growled.

"I told you to be carefully. She kinda hasn't feed in a while, and she might try to…"

"Try to what! Stefan! Elena! Get your asses in here and help m-"He stooped shouting when he felt Faith fangs slide into his neck. "What the…" He mumbled as his eyes glazed over and he gripped the back of her head. Bonnie's eyes widened as she watch the scene unfold.

"A-Angel…ww-what happening?"

"She is poisoning him…" He said then yelled at Elena and Stefan to come. "She has a poison in her fangs like a snake. If her victim won't hold still she uses it, it kind of put them in a trance to stops them from fighting against her. She can usually control it… but she's still technically asleep…" He said as he slowly walked to wards Damon and Faith. Stefan ran in but Elena was frozen in the door way gapping at the two.

"What will it do to Damon?" Bonnie screeched in panic. Angel stopped at the side of the bed his head lowered and his bangs covered his eyes.

"He's a vampire. If a vampire looses all it's blood supply he will live if he feeds in the next couple of hours, but…With the poison…" He trailed of as he reached toward Faith and touched her shoulder, she growled but continued to feed. "I'm not sure how to get her to stop…he fed recently so we should have a few more minutes." He crawled on the bed and put his mouth beside her ear.

"Faith? Can you here me…"

Faiths POV

_Hunger_

_I'm hungry….I need to feed. I need…I need…_

_Blood_

_But I've had so much blood already…why am I still hungry. If I take much more this person might…_

_More… it won't matter if he dies will it? I most likely just found him on the street…but still…Yami said I killed for fun. If I do this will I make her right? I can't…I can't kill him she'd never let me forget it. But I'm still hungry, and his blood is so…sweet, to sweet he can't be human._

_He doesn't smell like Angelis…he smells familiar do I know him? Maybe…_

_More! _

_Some ones touching me. I can feel it but I can't stop, I don't want to stop. I'm too weak, I need blood. I don't care who he is! I don't care his he dies! I'm hungry!_

_Faith please stop this! I know you don't want to do this! Please wake up!_

_Isabella… but she's…She's _

_Dead? Yes she is and your about to kill her son! Hahahahahahahahaha!_

_Yami?! NO! I have stop._

Normal POV

Bonnie and Angelis had both just yelled at Faith to wake up, when she pulled away from Damon's neck and gasped for air. She breathed heavily and blood leaked out from her mouth. Damon slowly got up to looking extremely pale, super pissed and he looked like he was still in a trance. Faith looked at Damon and palled.

"Oh God." She quickly threw her head over the bed so it was above the garbage can and threw up. Not a lot but enough to bloody up the papers Faith had throne in previously. Faith wiped her mouth with her sleeved and turned towards Damon. "Damon I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" She stopped speaking when Damon grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the bed. And bite in to her neck, Faith gasped in pain and the tears she had been holding back sprain from her eyes.

"Oh god Faith!" Bonnie gasped and started you run to wards Damon and Faith. Angel put his arm in front of Bonnie preventing her from moving any further and shook his head. "Angelis what are you-"

"He needs more blood or the poison might kill him we have to let-" Angel looked at them and saw Damon take his fangs out of the wound he made and move to another part of Faiths neck. "We have to let him do this..." He whimpered trying to ignore Faith crying.

Damon kept making new wound to feed from on Faiths neck, and by the time he was finished her neck was covered with blood and her eyes were glazed over. Damon sat on top of her panting, he smirked and started to lick up the blood.

_That bitch is smiling…_

Bonnie's head snapped up as she heard Faith thought. Something that happened rarely but was not impossible to happen with out Faith knowing. Bonnie glanced over at Elena and saw that she was smiling and looked quit happy. Elena turned her head towards Bonnie, but Bonnie adverted her eyes before Elena saw that she was staring at her.

Damon finally stopped licking Faith, he looked around the room when the poison finally stopped taking affect. Stefan had explained what happened and Damon looked down at the unconscious Faith and his eye widened.

The room was quite for awhile then Elena said as if nothing had happened, "Come on diners getting cold." She then walked out, the other shuffled out after deciding to let Faith get some rest.

_I really have to kill these people sometime _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: For people who don't know the dialog that is underlined that is underlined is Yami Faith speaking.

Really sorry I haven't updated recently….


	7. the trouble with dreams

"Dear Bonnie, you thought you could just get rid of me just like the priests and priestesses." The evil Faith said as she stepped toward Bonnie. "You are so naive, so innocent, so childish." She said disgusted as her nose wrinkled slightly

"Get away from her bitch!" Damon yelled as he jumped at Faith. She simply raised her hand and Damon flew to the wall and remained there as if he was chained, same happened to Elena and Stefan. Angelis just waited in the chair knowing that it was best to wait it out.

Faith walked behind to Bonnie and wrapped her arms around her waist, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Dearest Bonnie." She whispered as she took in the sent of Bonnies hair. "One day I will be forever free, to turn Earth back to my world of darkness and suffering. When that day comes pray that I spare your pretty head from rolling. They on the other hand shouldn't even bother to pray because they'll be first, but perhaps mon charie I'll let them live, just so I can hear them scream every night." Faith whispered in Bonnie's ear. She stared down at Bonnie her eyes half lidded. Bonnie whimpered as she stared up at her. "Does that scare you? Do_ I_ scare you my dear? Do you think any one can save you, when I come for you? Do think any one would even try? You do know they don't care, that they're only staying because of you powers. Even my…weaker half."

"Pl-please stop." Bonnie choked out clutching Faiths shirt. "I-I d...don't want to h-hear this." She stared to cry even harder and buried her head in Faith's shoulder. Even though this wasn't the real Faith that was tightly gripping her waist, Bonnie couldn't help but cling to the slender body, trying to find some comfort.

"Odio... please stop this. Bonnie has nothing to do with us." Faith glanced at Angelis even though his eyes were covered with hair she could see how scared he was that she would do something and he wouldn't be able to do anything. She turned her head back to bonnie and her eyes soften ever so slightly, she gently lifted Bonnies face up.

"But I stay with you. I have no need for your powers really I stay because I care." She said quietly her face getting closer to Bonnie. "I…I love you Bonnie…" She giggled the last part and her face was only an inch from Bonnies face.

"But I don't love you, after all who could love hideous monster." Faith got a crazed look on her face after Bonnie said that. She shoved Bonnie away. Bonnie cried out in pain as the edge of the table jabbed her stomach, Angel rushed over to make sure she was ok, while Damon growled and struggled against Faith magic.

"Hideous?" Faith softly hissed in disbelief and ran her hands over her face as if to see if there were any imperfections. "That's impossible! I've done every thing to keep me like this! I drank my fathers blood, I've bathed in the blood of blue blooded virgins, I've drank the elixir of youth! You dare call me hideous! You! You are nothing! YOU are skanky trash! Do you even realize what will happen to you body in a mere few years! I'm am perfection! You couldn't even come close to being like me! You should be on your knees grateful just to be in my presence!" Faith yelled, by the end she was laughing hysterically. She slowly walked over to Angelis kneeled down and cupped her hands around his cheeks. "You know I'm beautiful right? This body… It's the same as your lovers, so that makes me beautiful to. You love me to right?" Faith got a despirit crazed look in her eyes as she stared up at Angelis.

"_Faith was_ beautiful…I don't even know what you are!" He spat in her face. Her eyes widened and she turned her head towards Faith and opened her mouth.

- \-?-?

Bonnie woke up in a cold sweat, she was reliving that night in her dreams, ever since it happened. She and Angelis had pissed her off so much that if the other Faith hadn't gathered enough strength to over throw her. Faith, Angelis all of them had said that what 'she' said was untrue, but… She had also said she loved her, and you don't lie to the ones you loved right?

Bonnie put her hands over her ears and whimpered. NO! She didn't love her! She lied to her they all care for her…but maybe she was wrong. Maybe they didn't really-"please get out of my head…" Bonnie fell back to sleep to the sounds of distant laughter.


	8. Withering love

"YA want something to drink sweat heart?" The bar tender said while cleaning some dirty cups. Bonnie raised her head from the counter and glanced over to the pool tables were Faith was.

"Um do you have any coffee?"

"We got Irish coffee that's it." He said while pouring her some coffee and setting it on the counter. He looked at her from head to toe. "You got dumped by your man or something you don't look so good?"

"Well thanks." She said dryly with a lop sided grin. "I've been here most of night I'm tired, but my friend is cheating a bunch of teenagers out of there money with her fancy pool tricks." She said pointing over to the pool table were Faith just shot 4 stripped balls behind her back into a pocket. "Stupid Faith thinks she's all that, little Miss Perfect." She mumbled finishing her second cup of coffee.

"Wow girl you sure drink quick." He looked over at the pool table. "You a friend of Faith's ah? Well drink as much as you want, she'll just pay her tab at the end of the month I'm sure she won't notice a couple of extra drink on it." He said as her left setting the pot on the counter beside her.

-/o/--?o/-

"Bonnie you ready to go?" Faith walking over to the bar, she glanced at all the empty coffee mugs. "Bonnie…What the hell have you been doing while I was gone?" She asked in an angry voice.

"I hiccup just had some Irish coffee." She giggled. Faith gave her an angry glare then grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the bar.

"You idiot they don't serve non-alcoholic drinks here." She nearly yelled while Bonnie stumbled behind her. "Now I have to handle a drunk and hung over Bonnie. Oh well maybe I dump her off at Daman's place." She pushed Bonnie into the back seat. "Don't get out." She warned.

Faith walked into the forest until she came to the clearing behind a 18th century catholic church. "Where are you..." She mumbled looking around.

"Now, Now Faith patience is a virtue." Faith spun around gazing up at a window ledge where a little girl looked down at her. She had a reddish-brown hair color and hazel eyes. "Long time no see, how are you're your kittens?" She said smiling.

"Cat…What do you want?" She growled.

"Don't look so down for once I didn't come to torture you or take you little witch. I brought good news."

"And what would that be?" She growled taking a step back. Cat looked to her left and nodded slightly and a shadowy figure stepped out from the trees.

"I'll leave you 2 to get re-incanted." She turned into a cat and just ran away. Faith stared at the figure her eyes wide with fear.

"S-Seth." She whimpered and self consciously rubbed across her stomach. Seth was in front of her in the flash of an eye and grabbed her hand. His hand rubbed against the faint scar over her belly.

"I gave you that didn't I?" He said. Faith whimpered again and struggle from his grasp. "Shh Faith I'm not going to hurt you. Not again. Last time…Last time I was just…It's just that your sister she." He lowered his head so his black hair covered his black eyes.

"She made me do it. She said she would kill both of us if I didn't help. And I couldn't just let you die. I thought I was doing the right thing… I didn't mean to…" He sighed and looked in to her frightened eyes.

"I want you back Faith."


	9. Possession

Note: I've re-done chapter 1-3, haven't really changed anything just made it better.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie gazed out the car window, her head was spinning and her mouth was dry. She was tired, tired of every thing. All she wanted was to get away from Faith and the constant thought of death, and now she had a blonde, womanizer and a baby vampire living with her. She hated her life, she hated faith, she just hated everything. Even though she was drunk, she felt like she was finally seeing everything clearly. She had to end it this time, no more staling, no more excuses, it just had to end.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by tap op the window, and was greeted by the smiling face of Elena. She stared at her blackly for a moment before unlocking the car and allowing her to open the door.

"Hey Bon Bon, what are you doing here?" Elena said getting in the car. Bonnie stared at her blankly, finding it nearly impossible to speak. "Bonnie…?" She questioned, finding her silence unnerving.

"Let's go for a walk." Bonnie whispered gazing out the window.

"But it's pouring rain." Bonnie ignored her complaint and opened the door, stepping out in to the cold bullet like rain.

_It's all because I've lost it_

_I just I can't seem to think_

_I can only remember_

_The wrongs you did commit _

Elena was jogging to try and keep up with Bonnies fast walking. "Will you slow down please?" With her words, Bonnie stopped instantly making Elena crash in to her.

"Do remember when we were kids," She murmured as she walked in to the dark alley fallowed by Elena. "And I got teddy bear for Christmas, and you got a bike. And you were so angry, that I was happier with my 4 dolor bear than you were with you're 200 dolor bike?"

"Bonnie, what are you talking about?" Elena asked her eyes straining to see in the dark.

"Remember how you ripped it's head off?"

"Bonnie what's wrong."

"And in first grade, I got more valentines than you, and you through them in the garbage." Elena backed into a wall, trying to find were Bonnie's voice was coming from.

"Bonnie you're scaring me!"

"She told me that if it wasn't for you, she would have chosen someone else. And if I never met you Cat would have never started this sick game!" Bonnie's voice sounded dry and morphed. Elena screamed as a fire burst to life by the entrance to the ally, there stood Bonnie standing in front of a pile of burning boxes. In her hand she held a glittering knife.

"I hate you." She whispered as she started to walk towards her.


	10. And it all goes down hill

The switch blade hung loosely in Bonnie's hand her feet shuffled towards Elena who pressed herself closer to the brick wall.

"Bonnie-"

"You think I'd let you just come back and ruin my life!" She yelled her eyes flashing a dangerous black against the fire. "It can't ever just be us if you're here! He'll always wonder about you, no matter what I do!" She made a lunge towards Elena who managed to stumble out of the way. Bonnie reached around and nearly dragged the blade across Elena's face but paused last moment. She looked around the alley, her eyes bewildered and confussed.

"No this is too obvious." She murmured to herself the blade slipping from her fingers and clanging on the floor. "They'll know it was me. They always know."

"Bonnie what's going on, what's wrong with you?" Elena took a shaky step towards her old friend. Bonnie's head snapped up, she looked at her with hazy eyes. "Lets get you back home…Damon's probably worried."

"No."

"You need to calm down."

"No"

"We can talk when we get home."

"No no no no no." Bonnie grabbed her head pulling her hair. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed as she collapsed to the ground. Her knees mad a thud as it hit the ground, Bonnie "Just stop it!"

Elena looked behind her at the flames that drew closer. She could get herself out but Bonnie would stay to burn.

_Leave her_.

Elena's vision started to blur, her skin tingled. She breathed in the thick smoke and felt the waves of heat scotch her skin. Her feet shuffled towards the fire, her hair frizzed and her eyes stung as the heat blew on her face. Bonnie mumbled in the background and Elena raised her hand laying it against the dancing flame.

_Burn burn burn_

"I said stop!" Bonnie screeched snapping Elena back to her senses. "I'll finish this myself!" She grabbed for the knife and dashed towards Elena again. She tried to avert the blow but her body seemed frozen in place, her heart seemed to want to pound out of her chest and she screwed her eyes shut refusing to witness her own death. She held her breath waiting for the end.

Instead she heard a hissing sound and a sudden quiet. She opened her eyes and saw Damon in front of her, his hands gripping Bonnie's shoulder while her hand wrapped loosely around the knife that stuck out of his shoulder. Bonnie looked up at the vampire in mild curiosity, and small mocking smile and mischievous eyes gazed past her bangs.

"Snap out of it red." Damon voice had lowered trying to sooth her but Elena could hear the strain behind it. When she didn't respond he pulled her closer and gently whispered, "This isn't you."

A smirk tugged at the edge of Bonnie's lips. Her head tilted to the sides but her eyes drifted to look at Elena's frightened figure, her grin grew wide making a shiver buzz through Elena's core. Bonnie's fingers curled tighter around the hilt of the knife twisting it slightly though Damon stood strong ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder.

"And how would you know what I'm like." Her voice was dry and twisted. It hardly sounded like Bonnie at all. She ripped the knife from out of Damon shoulder who grinded his teeth but stayed quiet. Bonnie looked him in the eyes a tired expression scarred a usually pretty face. "You come so quickly when…"She sighed wearily, dropping the knife to the cement near by. Damon cautiously drew her in closer, bonnie rested her forehead against of the Italian leather he wore. Elena stood nervously, wondering what was bringing on the sudden mood swings that were tugging Bonnie back and forth from sane to mad.

"….when Elena's in trouble." Elena knew those words came form Bonnie's lips though the voice had changed. Damon pushed her body away from his and hissed at the sight of a pair of black eyes that looked foreign on such an innocent face. She stood with a sort of narcissistic confidence that a shy girl like bonnie never had. Cautiously Elena moved closer Damon, guessing at whom occupied Bonnie's body right now.

"You can't save her you know." Dryly those words slipped past Bonnie's lips and seemed to hang in the air like a dark prophecy. "She's mine now."

The fire suddenly rose to a substantial height as Bonnie grinned at the pair. Bonnie's deep red hair started to rise slightly as a dark power surged through her. They'd seen this once before, the dark side of faith, it made sense that if Bonnie and faith shared a bond this thing might travel between them.

"It's almost time. Just a few more days, I'll have it all. And you'll be the first to go."

"Not if I snap your neck first." Damon growled

"Hm do you even know where I am boy?"

"Ill have to just follow the stench of failure, I suppose." Bonnie's eyes flashed a moment before settling back to the careless demeanor. She brushed dirt of her shoulder and ignored the two in front of her as she walked closer to the fire.

"Vampires." She mumbled before holding her hand to the flame. The fire slowly crept back on itself, but as Bonnie took a step towards it, it sprung back making Bonnie yelp and stumbled in surprise. She stood there wide eyed her jaw dropped in shocked her body stiff as a board.

"What's the matter loosing your touch?" Bonnie spun around her eyes blazing her hair strewed in the wind. She marched towards him, teeth barred though she lacked the canines to back up the threat.

"Damon you can go f-" she froze mid step, sucking in a lungful of air before almost kneeling over. Hear a strange gurgling sound Damon took a slow step forward. Bonnie weakly lifted her head, her eyes a swirl of black and blue, her hand clutching her side. "D D Damo…" She stuttered her as her strength gave out, Damon arms stretched out grabbing her just in time. Carefully he lifted her into his arms and rested her head against his shoulder.

"We need to get to the house now." He growled.


End file.
